


The Art of Change: a Rewight of season Teen wolf season 1

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: SuperTeenWolf [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Fox Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mostly in Stiles Pov, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 01, Sometimes Derek's, Spark Stiles Stilinski, or third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: What if Stiles was just a human? What if he had an incline to what was about to happen before the events of season one? what would it mean for the rest of the pack? and what douse his strange dreams mean?





	1. Prolonge

You know that feeling you get when something big is about to happen? You know that feeling you get in your gut when strife or chaos comes? The feeling of strangeness that makes it feel as if your sinking in water? No? Just me? Yeah, thought so. This feeling has only happened twice before sophomore year. Once before my mother died of frontotemporal dementia and then two days later when the Hale fire happened. Then nothing until spring of 2011. At first, it was a simple feeling. The feeling I described before. The Sinking feeling. Next, it was the dream.

_I was walking in the woods. The Reserve, I knew that much. I could smell fire and hear the screaming of people and the howling of wolves. I followed the sounds. Not sure what I was to find. However what I saw was not at all what I wanted to see again. A house... more like a mansion was up in flames, hands crawling from the basement's windows, yells and howls filled the air. I screamed adding to the noise. A voice said darkly, "The Revenge of the Hale Family is coming!"_

_Then my vision went dark._

Waking up the next day I knew something was going to happen. And Happen it did  


	2. Chapter 1: The Wolf Moon

It was a normal day when it happened, well compared to what had happened the past six days, with the feelings, dreams and a whole lot more. I was still not sure exactly what the feeling meant but I had spent most of the day looking up things about strange gut feelings on the internet. Nothing helpful came up. Surprising. I wasn't counting on it. 

Later that night I had my radio go off, "one-one Two joggers found a half of a body in the woods."

Flashforward to me telling Scott and we headed into the woods. I got caught and when my dad asked if Scott was with me I lied and my dad walked me back to my jeep. Once he was out of sight I rushed back into the woods in search for Scott. I didn't find him but instead found a mansion. It looked awfully simialer to the one in my dream.. you know except the flames. I tentivty looked around to see a black Camaro parked in front. I carefully walked up to the front door and carefully knocked on it. I tried remembering if anyone had lived on the reserve and swiftly remembered the Hales. I gulped as I remembered about the fire and started to head off the porch when the door opened revealing a young man in his early twenties to late teens. He looked at me and frowned," Can I help you?"

I looked at him and felt my gut tighten in that feeling once again and whispered, "My friend and I were hiking and got split up. I'll just be on my way if you could point me in the direction of the road?"

"Your the Shariff's kid aren't you?" The man asked. I swallowed the air in my throught and replied," And your Derek Hale." 

He deepened his frown and pointed to the indented path made from the Camaro's tires and said," Follow that until you reach the reserve's sign."

I nodded in thanks as I left but I'm sure he didn't see it.

The next day was the Monday after spring break. I meant Scott by the bike racks after he had sent a text about being attacked the night before and he showed me the bandages and told me he thought it was a wolf who had attacked him. I chuckled," No it didn't."

"It looked like a wolf and I heard howling," He told me and I replied with," California doesn't have wolfs, Scott. Haven't for at least 60 years."   

"Well I found the body," Scott told me.

"You did? That's amazing! Jonstly it is. This has to be the best thing to happen to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin," I laid the last part slowly falling out, as said girl walked by. I mean I knew I was Bi but that girl smart, pretty, and careing, and I knew it. During class I saw Scott freaking out. Just then a new girl came I  and Scott gave her a pen. Next practice I sat watched Scott fail once than fucking kill it out in the goilie box, even catching Jackson's fast throw. After practice we when out to the perserve to find the other half of the body going past the path I had used the night before. 

I asked him," How did you catch that last one from Jackson?"

"I don't know. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. That's not the weridest think either. I can hear, see and smell things." 

"Like what?" I asked

"Like the gum in your pocket."

"What gum? I don't have any g..." I surched my pocket to find gum. Scott worriedly asked," What if this some sort of deseies? Or my body is high on adriiein before going into shock?"

I lightly teased,"yeah, I think I have heard of something like this before. It's called Lythoropy."

"Is it bad?"

"Yeah, but only once a month."

"Once a month?"

"Yeah, the full moon," I said before softly howling.

When we reached the spot Scott said he saw the body at I told him I was joking. I looked around the trees and saw nothing while Scott said," I could have sworn that this was it... The deer running , the howling, and I dropped my anlair."

"Many the killer moved the body," I suggested.

"If he did I hope he left my anailer. Thouse things are like 20 bucks." 

I looked around to see Derek and he looked even more grumpy then he was last night. I patted Scott's back to get his attention.

"What are you doing here? Uh? This is private property."

"Sorry man, we didn't know. We were looking for something but I guess..."

Derek throw something at Scott and he cought his analair. I could feel Derek's eyes on me but didn't say anything to Scott the rest of the day and when home. My dad wasn't going to be home for another three hours so I cooked dinner and put some in a dish for him when he got home then headed upstairs and pulled up the Hale Fire file I had created last night and added,"  _ **D. Hale Survied and is back in town. Why?"**_

  I was doing some homework when I heard my dad say," Wolf? You sure. Ok thanks."

When I told Scott what I heard the next day he wasn't listening. That night I did some research on werewolfs. The next day I tried telling him and he didn't listen. And broke my chair. I sighed and took a drive untill the party. I ended up at the perserve along the path from two nights ago. I stopped when I realized where I was going. A little late it seemed.

"What are you doing here? Again?" I heard the man ask. I sighed and told him," in all honesty? I have no clue. My best friend, who I think is a Werewolf just tried to punch my face for trying to help and for some reason my first instinct is to drive to the house that stars in my nightmares. A house I have no connection to personally, and I just told a almost complete stranger my promolmes for some reason."

Derek looked at me and asked," you think is a Werewolf?" Why do you think that?" 

"Because he is suddenly flexible, has highted senses, and got bitten by something that killed that girl, which has wolf DNA."

"That girl was my sister Laura and I believe you..." He said eyes glowing a bright blue. I then felt something inside me spark. I nodded and asked," Derek? Could you help me watch him tonight?"

"Why?"

"He is going to a party tonight... He doesn't believe me on this. Please?"

"Sure, if only so he doesn't kill someone." 

Later that night Derek helped me by takeing Allison home while I went to go catch Scott when he left the party and help him out. Don't ask me why I didn't think it was Derek who bit Scott but I know it wasn't him.


	3. Chapter 2: my best Friend has no trust in me

> Trust is a two way street

Practice was not good... Not at all. Scott shifted on the field so Derek apparently threatened Allison, also not cool. But that was the lest of our promblmes because Scott decided to dig up the other half of Laura and convence my Dad that Derek killed her. That I ended up on the verge of a panic attack. It was trowrds the end of the fame when my dad got a call. And Scott was not happy with the results. Me on the other hand rushed over to the Hale house and knocked on the door.

"What do you want? To throw me back in jail?" Derek asked when he answered.

"Derek, one that wasn't my plan. I didn't even know you had burried her, and two I would never do that, and three I think I know something about this,"

"Yeah? What?"

"A week before Scott got bit I had this feeling that something was going to happen. It graguly started to get worse during the week and on Wednesday I had a dream... About the fire... In the dream some one said, 'The reveneg of the Hale Family is comeing...' the the next nights dream it said, 'The Revenge of the Hale Family is here.' and for the past week or so ,'Where is Scott McCall' ever since Scott got bit. And then on Friday I felt a spark where that felling was. What ever this event is it's got something to do with that night."

Derek sighed and said," I know someone who might be able to help," I looked at him and he replied," She might know what the Dreams mean."

"Why do you want to help me?"

(Derek's pov)

Stiles had a point. This whole time I haven't done much but theaten Scott and get thrown in jail but Cats would know more and be able to answer these questions so I responded with," because it's benfitule to both of us."

His look was right out of," your and idiot," book so I called Cata's number.

"This is Cata Lupines speeding, if your calling for Moon readings please call my office phone, if your a Hale or consloss member Tell me your name number and Reason for calling after the beep," Cata's voice rung out. I growled then said," Cata it's Derek Hale, I am calling from Beacon Hills. There is a bit of a situation here that is better to talk about in person. So please come back to the old pack house as soon as you can," the I hung up. And second latter my phone rang and I looked to see that the Caller ID showed that it was Cata. I answered and she said," Derek... How are you doing big bro? Haven't heard from ya since Laura whent missing? Found our pretty Alpha yet?" 

"Watch it Cata... And that I did... But she's well she's dead. Torn in half clean cut..." 

"Like a Hatchet. Well Dame I owe Stinger 20 bucks..."

"You betted about my Sister?"

"Yep Kansas isn't what it use to be Hale... You should just be glad I betted that you would find her alive... Dean-o betted you wouldn't find her at all."

"How your still alive is a mystery to me..."

"Can't tell you that one. Should be in Beacon Hills tomorrow. Was on my way anyways because of a lead on a case... Apparently what ever killed Laura was weird enough to catch the Brits attion. So I am heading out there to stop mass Slaughter of all of you." 

"The Brits?" I asked.

"Can't tell ya that one either. See you tomorrow Derek," she said hanging up.

"That was the girl that knows what going on with me?" Stiles asked. I looked at the kid and repplied," yes."

"Is she coming here?"

"Yes"

"Will she help Scott?"

"Yes"

"Would you go on a date with me?" 

"Wait what?"

(Stiles's pov)

I blushed not knowing what came over me and Stuttered out,"Ummm...Ummm... Didn't."

"Don't lie Stiles,"

"I mean only if you want to go... It's okay if you don't."

"Stiles,"

"Most wouldn't. I mean your propbly straight..." 

"Stiles!"

I honsthon don't know why I asked."

I felt strong arms wrap around me as Derek held me. I stopped talking and he said," I would love to."

"Oh..."

"Now, why don't you head home."


	4. Chapter 3: The She-wolf and a Date

 

> Love is found in the strangest of places

I was glowing when I got home completely glowing. Derek had given me his number before I had left and I was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of someone requite my feeling towards them. The next day during lunch Derek had texted me.

D.H: When do you want to go out?

S.S: This Wednesday?

D.H: what time?

S.S: Meet at your place at six?

D.H: and where are we going?

I panicked as I looked around for Danny who I saw sitting next to Jackson. I gulped and walked over to their table and asked Danny," Hey, Danny?"

"Umm Stilinski right?" 

"Yeah... umm I was wondering if you knew a good place for a date?"

"And who would date you Stilinski?" Jackson asked me. I sighed.

" A guy who is hotter than anyone in school and someone who isn't trying to fool anyone into thinking they are just a pretty face and someone who is ten times the man you will ever me Jackson," I spat back.

The lunchroom went quite as Jackson's arm was swang into my face. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see Scott, Danny, and Lydia. 

"What's your problem, Jackson... the dude was asking a question," Danny asked him.

"He just wanted some help..." Lydia told him and Scott looked at him and said," Stiles may be the most deserving guy here."

"Ok fine, I'll leave the turp alone... for now."

"Sorry about him Stiles... He's a jerk sometimes," Lydia told me.

"It's fine... So, Danny, you know a place?" 

"who's the lucky guy?"

I looked at Danny then to Scott then told him," Umm... Derek Hale"

"What?!?!" 

"Scott he didn't murder his sister"

"how the hell do you know that? He buried half of the body on his property?" 

"So? It's his sister. You really think he's capable of that?" 

"Yes, I do Stiles. He's a murder!"

"RINGGGGINGGGG!!" the bell rung. I left the lunchroom without an answer so I texted Derek. 

S.S: anywhere that's away from Scott.

D.H: What is wrong Stiles?

S.S: He still thinks you murdered Laura.

D.H: ... I'll see you Wednesday

S.S: Derek?

D.H: get to class Stiles

* * *

Derek's pov.

I shuddered as I sent the Test the sighed. A knock on the door was enough to tell me who it was.

"Cata."

* * *

Stiles Pov. {Wendsday} 

"So... what you're allowed to date but I am not?" 

"What of course you are, Stiles. Just not him."

I glared at Scott and said," So you can date the daughter of a hunter but I can't date a werewolf?"

"He murdered her Stiles. I can feel it," Scott shouted at me as he left the school. I shook my head as I texted Derek telling h

im that I would meet him at his place. Knowing it was the full moon I completely trusted him. 

* * *

Derek's pov.

"Derek stop worrying. I'll talk to him tomorrow about his dreams. Besides I was going to head to the Jungle anyways," Cata told me. 

I shook my head and said," We were 15 when we left and it wasn't even around then, How do you know about that place?"

"How do you?" 

"It's the only relatively good bar in town."

"It's the only gay bar in town Hale... But when we were in high school it was the old 'Lunincturn Pectinem,' or LP bar"

I recalled," I remember that place. Uncle Peter uses to work there once upon a time."

She smiled," he uses to seak me drinks every so often... nothing too strong but strong enough."

I nodded as she got into her 1967 Toyota 2000gt and headed off. Not even 16 minutes later I heard the tell-tale sound of Stiles's Jeep's engine. I grabbed my jacket and the blanket that me and Cata had been using as a dinner table and headed to the Camaro as Stiles got out of his Jeep. 

"So where are we going?" He asked.

I responded," You'll see..." and opened my passenger door.

The teen entered the car and I got in on the other side. I started up the engine and drove off towards the area that we use to have family picnics and pack meetings. It was a cliff near the edge of the reserve that overlooked the town and had a gorgeous view of the night sky. As I drove Stiles told me about his day and lacrosse, as well as his fathers confusion about some of his cases including Luara's. 

By the time we had gotten there the sun had set. Stiles looked at me and said," This is gorgeous Derek."

I smiled as we talked. 

* * *

Stiles pov.

Derek and I had gotten out of the Camaro and we talked as we watched the stars. I asked him," Do you do anything for work?"

"We didn't stay in one place long enough in the beginning but once we made it to the east coast I went into college for engining. After that I worked in an auto shop for a bit," Derek responded.

"Really? how did you get started on that?"

"After the fire, we moved to south Dakoda. A little town called Sioux Falls. The Shariff there had let us stay at her place a few months. A man name Bobby Stinger ran the town's junkyard and auto shop. Ended up finding out he was a hunter but he wasn't like the argent's. He went after other types of monsters and what are known as the cursed weres. He helped me cope by teaching me how to fix up cars and build parts out of scrap. We ended up leaving because of a call he had gotten from some old friends of his. But I never forgot what he had taught me."

"Nice guy?" 

"Not to everyone," He smirked. We spent three hours just talking when I heard both our phones ring. I answered mine to hear my father," Stiles where the hell are you?" 

I looked at Derek and he mouthed," With a friend."

"With a friend, Why?"

"It's three hours after curfew."

I had compltely forgotten about the curfew and said," I'll be home soon. Sorry Dad." 

"Just be home before ten.. a new case came up."

"Ok see you latter dad."

"You to, Stiles"

I hung up as Derek got off the phone and said," want me to take you home?"

"No... it would be best if I drove my self... just in case."

"okay... at least let me drive you to your jeep."

"That will work." 

* * *

Stiles pov {at his place}

As I sleep I had another dream.

  _"Derek? shush it will be okay."_

_I was in the hostable. The same place my mother had been in when she was dying. A 15-year-old Derek, a 16-year-old Laura, and another 15-year-old girl sat on the chairs next to the burn centre. The other girl was the one that had spoken._

_"How do you know that Cata? Uncle Peter most likely won't recover, everyone else is dead, including your parents," Derek asked._

_The girl just sighed and said," I don't... not really... I just have faith."_

_Laura shook her head and said," Faith is all we have at the moment and come on Derek... Cata you coming?"_

_"Yeah... just thought I smelled something... it's just really hard to tell in here."_

_The scene changed and it was the Hale house up on flames once again. And once again the voice called out but this time it wasn't the same._

_"A New Alpha has risen. A Hew Hale Pack will be born, and the Hale Family Revenge will be the start of this pack."_

The Voice made me shiver as it echoed in my head as I woke up. A girl was standing by my window. A flannel over a black shirt, jeans and a pair of boots was her attire. She had a frown on her face as her short hair covered one of her glowing blue eyes. I opened my mouth to scream when she spoke," Hello Stiles... I am a friend of Derek's."

I swallowed my screams as she continued," it seems that you're a spark... a spark is the beginning of a druid. That is nomaly a trait passed down from a parent, in your case you mother Claudia. I knew her. She was the embissey for Talia Hale the old alph of the hale pack before the fire about 9 years before that she had started to leave us. Most don't remember but I do. When she left there was a hole in our hearts Stiles. You and Derek would play together in ways I never imaged posable. But you all left. That concerned me but I knew one day your spark would grow. If you want to learn more talk to Donavon and read this book. You can thank a person called Tenebris for that" 

She tossed me a tome to me then lepet out my window. I looked at the old leather bound book that had a Celtic tree of life on it with a title in bold cursive letters.

** "Driads, Embassies, and Wolf Mates: The Learnings and Teachings of a Druid Embassy of the First Wolf Pack. By Farilla Aglown, Translated, Rewighten, Co-authored, and published by The Men of Letters "Tenebris Celaem" **

I looked at the title and turned on my bedside table lamp and opened it. The first page started with,

_**"Dear Spark,** _

_**This book should be used carefully as the spells, advice and knowledge held within these pages should only be used if in a dire sittionation, or if you are a spark or driad, on top of this the information held in here could cause your pack, family, or friends either harm or great happiness. Rember though a driad can't bring someone back to life nor can one cure a wolf bite."** _

I closed the book and placed it into my bag as I started to get ready for school.

 

 

 

 

 

   


	5. Chapter 4: Pack Dynamics

3rd person view {scott}

Scott and Allison were in the bus making out when Scott felt himself start to turn. When Alison saw this she tried to run, but she couldn't. When Scott killed her he woke up.

Stiles pov.

Scott told me of his dream and said," I never had a dream like that before..."

"really? I have... they normally end a little differently though."

"A, I mean one that felt real... and B don't ever tell me about you in that way again."

"Noted... Can I take a guess?" 

"No." I looked at him.

"I think I have a pretty good hold with this whole werewolf thing. I mean there isn't a class for this."

"No, but there is a teacher," I told him. He growled," Who Derek? You forgetting the part that I got him thrown in jail."

"No. How real did this dream of yours feel?"

"Like it actually happened," he answered. We walked out to see a bloody back door of a bus and I told him," I think it did."

scott freaked out while I headed to class. I texted Derek and told him what had happened. It wasn't until science that they found a body and Scott was sure he had done it. At lunch, Scott asked me," what makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?"

"Becuase while you might have been running around attacking people he was in control."

"You don't know that."

"Actually I do... our date was last night."

"I told you to stay away from him!" 

"and I told you it wasn't your business."

"What isn't his business?" Lidia asked as she sat down along with Danny, Jackson, and Alison. Jackson looked at me and said," Sorry about the other day..."

"It's fine besides emotions where everywhere for me. Haven't slept in days," I responded. 

"really?" Danny asked.

"Ya... not much going on, don't sleep."

"Wow..." Danny said While that happened a train wreck happened. At the end of the day, I asked Scott," Need a ride to the vet?"

"No"

"Well too bad you're getting one. I need to ask Denton something."

"about?"

"Stuff. Now, are you coming?"

"Fine"

We drove in silent being followed by my dad's sheriff's vehicle. Once we got there I grabbed my bag. I let Scott go in before me and meant my dad who had brought the dog who had gotten shot a few months back. 

"Stiles, what are you doing here?"

"Have a few questions for Dr Denton. It's school related," I lied smoothly.

"Ok son..." 

I walked in soon after. I overheard what and my dad was talking about but didn't say anything. After my dad left I walked into the office.

"Stiles? It's a surprise to see you here. What can I help you with?" Denton asked. I frowned and brought out the tomb. Both Scott and Denton had a look of recanalization.

"Where did you get this?" The Vet asked. Scott looked at me and asked," What is it?"

"Stiles where did you get this from?" He repeated. 

"He got it from me."

All three of us turned around to see the girl from last night frowning at the vet's fence.

"Cata... haven't seen you in a while," Denton told her. Her frowned deepened as she asked," Going to let me in?"

"Who are you?" Scott asked her. 

"A werewolf much like Derek. Now, are you going to let me in or not?" 

"Why can't you let your self in?" 

She smirked and said," That's right you were bitten recently. I physically can't. It's mountain ash. It's sort of a supernatural barrier. Well for the most part anyway."

"So?"

"We can't touch it, Scott."

Denton opened the gate and she passed through. She gave Scott aglare before asking Denton," you going to tell them or should I?" 

"I'll tell them but first I want to know where you got this?" 

"Can't say and won't say. I had took an oath not to."

"Why?" 

"A secret is only as good as long as it is kept."

"You're more cryptic than Talia was." 

"I try to be also your times up Denton... Scott, Stiles, met the Hale's Pack embassy Denton."

"Former now that book's here."

My eyes widened as I asked," Former? What do you mean by that?" 

Scott asked," What's an embassy?"

"Stiles that tome is an heirloom to your family. Well your Mother's side anyway," Cata explained. 

"Could someone tell me what is going on here?" Scott asked again. Cata mumbled something about," dame newbies" and told Scott," You want to know if you hurt that bus driver? Go talk to Derek. And it wasn't Derek who did it either. I have to go... a hunter followed me here."

Then she was gone I picked up the tome and Denton asked," I'll tell you more. About druids and Sparks if you come in after the Vet closes tomorrow."

"Okay... See ya Scott," I said as I left. Scott didn't say a word to me as I left. I revved up my jeep and headed back home.

Derek's pov.

I watched as the police officer left only to see Scott appear from the woods. Stiles had called a few hours ago to tell me what happened and to tell Cata thanks for the Tome. Cata had left this afternoon and had yet to return. Though knowing her my bet would be she went out for a drink. Scott called out," Derel I know yours there. I just want to talk!"

I walked out and asked," About?" 

"Sorry for getting you thrown in jail. Also for letting the argent's know you're here. Don't know what happened to your sister."

"Stiles did... He told you I didn't kill her." 

"I know, and I should have listened to him but I didn't." 

"But you're not here to an apology?"

"No... Do you know where I was last night?" 

"No."

"Could I hurt someone?" 

"yes?" 

"could I kill someone?" 

"yes." 

"Will I?" 

"Probably."

Scott looked crestfallen and asked," Did I hurt the driver?" 

"I don't know. I was with stiles and Cata most od last night. The times I wasn't near the school at all," I responded.

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No, you want to know if you'll hurt her Scott."

He looked at me and glared.

"Just go back to the bust and use your senses to remember.:

He left just as Cata's car came into view. She smiled as she got out and said," So I brought the property back from the county. So if and when you decided to rebuild you have the means." 

She sighed and walked into the house. 

Stiles pov.

Somehow I got wangled into tacking Scott to the school four hours after the introduction at the clinic. I was reading the tome when I saw the light of a cop's flashlight and flashed on my headlight. Scott hurried to the Jeep, and we drove off. He didn't say what he remembered until we were far from the school," It was Derek." 

I stopped the car and yelled," get out."

Scott looked at me and frowned but did so. I drove off and far away from him as I could get when I arrived at my house my dad asked," have you seen Scott?"

"Try two blocks from the school. Why?" 

"Douse he seem a little off to you?" 

"Yep... He's confident that Derek kill that girl."

"Why?" 

"Why would he kill his sister? or why is Scott so damn stupid?"

My dad looked at me and opened his mouth to speak but our doorbell rang. I opened it to find Cata. She had a small scare that just beginning to heal. My dad walked in and asked," Can I help you?"

"Sorry Sheriff didn't mean to disturb you but I think I ran over something... well I ran into someone anyways."

I looked over her shoulder to see Scott knocked out cold. 

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't know it was like he was possessed or something. and my guess is that it was something."

Scott was stirring the time we made it to his place. 

(time skip)

I watch as Scott drove off in my jeep from the vet. I watched in to see Derek and Cata talking to Denton.

"I am not sure how she remembered Derek..." Denton told them. 

"Remeber what?" I asked.

"Your mother. No one remembers her. And Derek doesn't believe me when I saw angels," Cata huffed."

"Whow... back up here... Angels?" 

"Yep..." 

"wow..." 

"yeah anyways, I need to go There are some brits that need a good scare," she said as she walked out. Derek watched her go then asked," you have a ride home?" 

"No... Scott took my jeep," 

"Uh? I'll take you home when you're done."

"Sound's good." 

"yes... nit Stiles since you're here let work on what a spark is," Denton said. I nodded and he started," A spark is the begging of a druid. Though a druid has magic, it's not always safe to use it, and it always comes with a price. If bitten before the finish their learning the do not become a werewolf but a werefox, since a sparks' magic is mischiefs like one. If bitten after they complete their learnings they'll become whatever fits their personality. However, it's not likely that can even do anything... it's more common for one to die."

I saw Derek stiffen at this.

"How long does it take to finish learning," I asked.

"Ten years." 

"A decade?" 

"yes but you can be an embassy in two." 

An hour latter Derk was driving me home when we had to stop at the gas station so he could gas up his car. I looked out the window to see two cars pull up. Mr Argent got out of the first one and I got out of Derek's, much to his surprise.

"Stile get back in the car...please," Derek asked. 

I nodded as I sunk back in but before I did I said," I bet a hunter like you knows where his children are at all times uh?" 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Well with the wild animals around I sure wouldn't want my kids going ou when there's a curfew." 

"She's not."

"That's not want I heard. Scott took her and Lidia bowling with Jackson."

His eyes widened and asked," How do you know this?" 

"He's using my jeep," I smirked as I got in the car. I could see a slight movement in Derek's face. Just as we drove out of the gas station my phone rang. I answered to hear my dad," Stiles I know you're doing that school project thin but I need you to get to the house soon. You have an hour before I call again."

"What happened Dad?" 

"Mr Argent just called to thank you for telling him about his daughter and the three other teens including Scott." 

"Oh? That was fast..."

"Just wanted to tell you. Also, why did Scott have your Jeep?" 

"I had asked him to dive it home for me. So it wouldn't get broken into," I replied. Derek drove us to his house where we had decided to have Cata drive me home from so my dad wouldn't get serspisous. As we got there I saw Scott shouting at the building," Derek I know what you did!"

I got out of the car and asked," Yeah Scotty? What did he do?"

"Stiles what the hell are you doing here?"

"You had my Jeep genius. Which you were sposto drive to my house."

"And how do you know I didn't?" 

"Easy I have a homemade tracker on it," I lied. Well about it being homemade. 

"Your lying," 

"Maby Scott, but am I lying when I saw that I know why your here?" 

"no..."

"It was a matter of time Scott. Myself and Derek stopped by the hostible with Denton earlier. Derek was helping heal the bus driver when he woke. You know what he said?" 

Derek mumbled the driver's last words," Hale...Sorry that he died." 

"Sorry? For What? Your... lying!!" Scott screamed.

"No you just don't want to accept the truth!" I yelled back. Scott lunged for me but Derke lunged for him. They fought for twenty minutes before Cata showed up. She howled and the two stopped. Derel looked like he got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar and Scott looked shocked at his own reaction.

"ENOUGH!!! Both of you. Scott Derek kill Laura because she had been missing for over a month before I went searching for her and sent Derek here two months after. She had been dead at least a month before you say he bitt you, and before you say he bitt you. He couldn't have bit you because whoever did turn you and he can't turn anyone neither can I. Only an Alpha can. Both of us are betas. I am a beta carrier which gives me just a smug more influence over you two."  

"Motherly instincts..." I heard Derek mumble. Cata smiled and said," Fortunately for you hu Der?" 

"I do just fine on my own." 

"No, you don't if it wasn't for me you would be an omega whimpering for a pack."

"Yeah? so would you!"

"Eh... I have a backup." 

"Cealum?"

"No Feniri."

"What?" The three of us asked and I followed up with," The Norse wolf god?" 

"Yep. Tenebris is his Aunt."

"You're making this up..." Scott mumbled out.

"May Feniri kill me if so..." 

There seemed to be something howling," Unlikely Cat...Jody doesn't want Derek to attack her."

Derek blinked for a second and U felt some a primorle feeling pass by. Cata took me home after that. 

 

 

 

 

             

   

  


	6. Chapter Five: Magic Bullet

Derek's pov.

"She's Back..." 

I turned around to see Cata with a long lock of blond hair. 

"Kate?" 

The growl was all I need to go after and find the alpha. 

"Derek don't!" But it was too late.

Stiles Pov. Moring

"Do you think the Argent's know?" 

"Dout it," 

I sighed and went over my test when I felt a faint presence. I tapped Scott on the shoulder but he ignored me. 

{After Class}

"Derek?" I shouted as saw him laying in front of my jeep. 

"Stiles... can't heal."

"Shit... Where's Cata?" I asked. He mentioned to Scott than in the direction of the vet. I nodded and asked," What can I do?"

"Need The bullet..."

"You Got Shot... ok yeah... here let's get you to Denton's and I'll see if Scott can find it... he's going over to the Argent's."

"Why?" 

"Why is a good question."

We headed to the clinic with me calling Scott on the why.

After a few trial and errors, Scott agreed to try to find the bullet. 

{A few hours Later}

"I am not cutting off my boyfriend's arm, Derek!" 

"Yeah no... Sorry, I'll like to keep my afterlife," Cata replied after we both looked at her. 

"Here is your dame bullet..." 

We turned to see Scott throwing a bullet to me. Cata caught it, snarled at him and then cut it open with her teeth.

"Stiles hold his arm still," She commanded as she took a lighter from her pocket and poured the powder out of the bullet then light it. She then grabbed a pinch and rubbed it into the bullet wound. 

"There healed now... I have two pretty gals waiting for me at the Jungle. Don't wait up.   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short but most of that episode was and each chapter, if you couldn't tell, is one episode.


	7. Chapter Six: The Tell

Stiles pov.

Derek, myself and Scott were on top of the video store after Cata had told us that she had heard and saw the signs of the Alpha there.

"Isn't that Lydia's Car?" Scott asked.

"Lovely... Jackson must have gone in and what's... hold on... Derek isn't that the symbol you buried Laura underneath?" I asked pointing to the sprial on the roof.

"Revenge?" 

{Time skip brought to you by Hidden Truth 2.0 playlist on Spotify(it's mine look for Yikisole on Spotify to listen to it) and by The New Me Song playlist on Youtube} 

When I noticed that Lydia wasn't at school I dropped by her house and found pictures of the Alpha and sent them to Derek before deleting them. 

3rd person view. Hale House

At the Hale House, Cata and Derek were doing what they did best and training when they smelt Kate and heard," Really? A dog joke? We're going there and that's the best you got? You want to provoke 'em say something like, too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter."

It took all of Cata's strength to hold back Derek at this.

"And too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" 

"Yes... too bad she couldn't since she was already dead," Cata responded as she let go of Derek and walked out," The cuts where post-modem Argent."

 "Lupines the Hale Bitch," Kate spat at her but she grabbed her gun from her belt and shot each of them in their left legs.

"A werewolf with a gun. Now that's dangerous."

"You can thank the Winchesters if you ever meet them."

"They are Hunters... and spously dead."

Cata chuckled as Derek ponced from behind and the two wolves fought the hunter. Once Cat had disarmed Cata and gotten both wolves on the ground she said," I don't know how you know it was post-modem or what not but who is the Alpha?"

"Lassy, if we knew that he would be dead"

"Don't doubt that..." She left and that was that.

Derek cheeked his phone and looked at the message from Stiles and asked," Cata? Do you think someone from our old pack survived?"

"It's very unlikely Derek, but posable... very posable. Why?" 

"The Alpha's features look familiar..." Derek said as he showed her the photo. Cata nodded and said," I wonder if it's time we visit uncle Peter?

 


	8. Chaptere Seven: Heart Monitor

Stile's Pov.

I sat with the file from the Hale fire that my spark feeling kept.

"Hey?" 

I jumped and spun around to see Derek sitting by my bookshelf.

"Derek? What the hell?" 

"What I can't see my boyfriend?" 

"Sooooo... we are boyfriends then?" 

Derek chuckled and responded," Yeah... what are you up to anyway, Stiles?" 

"The Fire... the targets... the sprial. I just have this feeling that it's all connected. You know?"

"Yeah Me too, Stiles. Me too..."

"Scott wanted help controlling the shift." 

"He needs an anchor." 

"What's yours?" I asked. Derek frowned and said," You..."

"Me? How so?" 

"Your heartbeat stile it calms me, centres me..." He responded. I smiled and asked," So it can be a person... like Allison for Scott?"

"I suppose why?" Derek asked. I frowned and replied," we were testing out a theory today.. each time Scott close to shifting he told me he thought or tried to find Allison's heartbeat." 

Derek smiled and said," I have to fo but I will talk to you soon Stiles." 

Derek's pov.

I drove to the hospital to visit my uncle and when I got there Cata's car was already there. I meant her in Peter's room.

"Hey, Pete... long time no hear uh... I guess I just couldn't face the last person to see my parent's alive but I need to know something... where you the only one to survive? blink for no lift finger for yes... Tenes won't tell me... neither will Chuck and Fenrir... gods dame it DO SOMETHING!" She blurted out.  Jenifer walked by and said," Do you think that yelling will do anything?"

"I think he can respond... but am not a nurse now am I? Cata asked as she left. I watched her leave noticed Peter's finger lift up/ 

RIIINNNG!

I picked up my phone," Derek meet at the school" was texted from stiles.

{a while later}

Stiles pov. School

"Derek? What are you doing here?" I asked him when I saw him. 

"You didn't send this?" He asked me pointing to a text message. 

"No... Derek Watch out!?!" I yelled as I saw the alpha go to stab Derek in the atabmon. I stepped in front of it but before I felt the claw go through I saw Cata being staved instead. 

"Cata?" 

"Stiles, Derek... Run..." 

Derek grabbed my arm and him, myself and Scott ran into the school.


	9. Chapter Eight: Night School

Stiles's pov.

"This was a bad idea, Scott!" I told him but he wasn't listing. 

"What the hell are you doing here Derek?"

He shoved Derek to the wall. I tore Scott from him and yelled back," give him a break. He just witnessed someone who was practically his sister die right in front of him, Scott. Now since neither of you are going to do anything, we need to barcaiud the door then run and hide somewhere."

"Stiles is right... I don't know where we could go through..." Derek sighed. 

"We run, and we keep running..." 

CRASH!

Something flew in through the windows. 

"Isn't that your Jeep's battery?" 

"Yep..." 

"Well..." 

CRASH!!

"And that's your's Derek!" Scott said as the Camaro's battery fell next to mine.

"Run?" I asked. Derek and Scott nodded as ran for our lives.

{Timey Skipy + Nutty?}

"There's three other here guys."

"Allison?" Scott yelped. 

"I take it the other two are Lydia and Jackson," I pointed out. Scott grabbed my phone and we all meet and hid in the lunchroom.

"Lovely, An Argent, angered teen, and a scared girl," I heard Derek mumble. 

"What is going on here?" Allison asked.

"Someone killed the janitor..."

"Who killed him??" Jackson asked.

Lydia repeated Allison's question," What is going on here?" 

" I don't know but if we go out there, they're going to kill us," Scott said,

"Us?" 

"Who is it?" 

"C..." 

Derek growled at Scott but he continued," Cata Lupines."

"Who?" The other three asked.

I had to hold Derek back as he replied," She...was...my cousin's girlfriend..."

"Scott, think about this"

"Call the sheriff?"

Derek laughed," Not going to help...

Scott and the other's looked at him and he said," If Cata is behind this she as army training and survival training. She's a snipper and a cutthroat."

"Yes... let's not send my dad into the sight of a 'crazy' snipper." I agreed. The lunchroom's door's started to burst

"Upstairs!" 

"Chem Room!"

We rushed towards the Chemistry lab and barricaded that door.

"How do we get out now?"  Jackson asked. Derek noticed the roof doof and said," If I remember correctly that leads to the roof... just one problem the janitor's body has the keys... Someone is going to have to get them."

"Yeah... your idea, your job," Scott said. I glared at him and said," Not without some sort of weapon... I mean something that can be used long ranged..." 

Derek nodded, I guess trying to keep up with the lie. Lidia said," Motive Cocktail."

"Chemicals are there too," Derek agreed while they ordered us to get the ones they needed. 

"I'll go too," Scott said.

"Then Tell the truth..." Alison cried out. Once Scott and Derek left I cradled Alison in my arms and waited.

 _Derek's Pov._   

"Let's split up..." Scott said.

"Let's not..." but before I could finish the sentence I got shoved back and when I got up Scott was gone. My wolf was begging to go and protect Stiles but before I could make a decision Cata appeared," So...Scott is pinning this on me?" 

"Yep... How the hell are you alive?" 

She smiled," Lupines Secret... I do believe that little bottle there doesn't have the right..." 

"HOWWWWWLEEEEELWWL!" 

"Derek Get Stiles and whoever else is here out of here... I am going to go fight Scott. GO!" Cata ordered. I nodded then left heading back to the Chem room.

{A few hours later}

"You sure it was Cata Lupines?" The Sharif asked.

"I am sure..." Scott replied. 

"She's capable, but no I am not sure...I fact I know it wasn't her," I replied. Stiles nodded and said," It wasn't Cata... In fact, she had been nothing but helpful."

"Great... well we're still going to put an APTD out for her." 

"See you latter Stiles," I replied waving goodbye. 

 

 


	10. Chapter Nine: Lunatic

_Cata's pov._

"Well, that's either some sorta revenge or Gabriel's final giving out just desserts again..." I mumbled as I stood next to the burning man. 

"Should you really be here Cata?" Derek asked. I smiled," No... but don't worry I leaving for Kansans in an hour... Tenebris called last night. Something about her brothers getting hitched in a few weeks and Feniri wants my help with the suits and dress." 

"Your stranger than ever Cata." 

I laughed," Yeah? I expect to be called when you plan a proposal to your mate... This whole thing will hopefully be over by then..."

"He's still in High School Cata!!!" 

"Your point?" 

"See you around?" Derek said. I nodded and replied," I am just one call away Der..."

_Stiles Pov. {Monday}_

"Derek I am fine... it's School. No... wait hold on," I told Derek over the phone. I saw the state detectives were here.

"Has she left yet?" I asked

"Yes? Why?" he replied.

"State detectives... I have to go... I have a test to go do..."

"Good luck Stiles."

"Thanks, Derek..." I said as I hung up and head to class. I watched as Scott leapt into a panic and left the class but I stayed, still a bit pisssed. Then he fell on Danny during Lacross.

"Yo Danny? Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yep..." 

"Ok... I am going to go now." 

I left and headed to Derek's place.

"Stiles?" 

"Yeah... um, Scott is not okay... I was sorta hoping I could stay here tonight you know... since He sorta might try and kill me."

"Hold on... What?" 

"Yeah... apparently the alpha wants Scott to kill me, Lidia, Jackson and Alison, in order to become a part of it, 's pack... So I figured it's safer here with a more in control wolf then, my place."

"Yeah... you can stay here..." Derek said then he said," After we chain him up... just in case." 

{Time skip}

"There that should do it..." Derek said.

I nodded as we left the knocked out Scott.

CRACK!

"Nope..."

"Stiles Get out of here go!"

"K... leaving," I said.

_Derek's Pov_

"Scott... Dame it..." I went looking for him. And I did find him. I knocked him out again and brought him to his place while working on something Stiles had said," The Argent's have been following me places... I think they suspect that I am a beta..." 

 

 


	11. Chapter Ten: Wolf's Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it turns out the spells where in Gaelic in the place i originality wort the story soo... I have to fix that.

_Stiles Pov._

"Stiles... we need to furger out how they sent that message," 

RINNNG!

I answered my phone," Hell..."

"So... I might have done a better... There are two things Lara told me. Harris... and this crest that I am going to send to you." 

"What Cata? What is going on had how did you get this number?" 

"Charlie is a great hacker. She also told me that the number that sent that message to Alison is at Beacon Hill's Memorial. But that's all the help I can give you... I got State Police on my tail." 

"Wher are you?" 

"L.A... have a friend who works with the LAPD... again don't ask."

"You have a ton of connections don't you?"

"Lu?... He's more like the good twin of the idiotic twins in the Mudereing triplets..." 

  
"Ok..." 

  
"See ya!" Cata finished before hanging up on me. 

"Cata called you?" Derek asked. I nodded then asked him," look... I know that we have all this wold stuff going on but ummm I... was made first line and I was wondering..."

"Stiles... I am going to be there... I wouldn't miss my boyfriend's first game," Derek replied as he kissed my cheek.

I simply nodded as I called Danny.

"Stiles? How did you get this number?" 

"Hey... you know that favour I owe you?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can add another to that plie?"

"Maby. Why?"

"Your computer sav right?"

"Stiles, what is it?"

"is it possible to send a text from a computer to a cell?"

"Yes... why?"

"No Reason... also ummm where is the Jungle?" 

"I'll text that to you. See you at the game Stiles."

"Yeah, you too..."

Derek looked at me and asked," What were those questions for?" 

"Cata told me that she had a friend trace the text that Scott spuopley sent to Alison... it came from a computer at Beacon Hills Memorial. Melissa Mcall's to be exact."

RINNNG!

"Scott?" I answered.

"The agents are on to me...I think."

"He doesn't know that you saved Alison right? Also, what is with people today and calling me? Is it ruin Stiles's love life day or something?"

"You're with Derek aren't you?" 

"Yes, Now call later okay?" 

"Fine" Scott said hanging up.

Derek smiled and asked," Are you going to turn your phone off or?"

"Unfortunately I need a ride to the school for the game... fortunately for me I know a hot boyfriend who wouldn't mind that..."

"Come on then... but before we go let's check up on that clue k?" 

"Ok..."

When we arrived I noticed that Melissa wasn't there and neither was Peter Hale. Derek must have figured it out the same time I did because he said," Stiles get out of here." 

"Not without you." 

"Oh, how sweet..."

"Stiles get out of here!"

"No..."

"Stiles!"

"Derek Watch Out!" 

Peter swung at Derek but not be before I swung at him. He pushed me back and I whispered,"  agus an Collar am Madadh-allaidh seo ann an Airgead."

And a silver leash and collar appeared around Peter's neck.

"A druid? Now that is something," 

"Stiles?"

"What? Was practising this one for Cott in case he tried to kill me again..." 

SNAP! and the leash disappeared.

"Well, shit..."

"No good uh?" 

"Peter!" 

We turned to see Cata and someone else. He looked like what Cata had described Feniri as.

"Cata? eh, you're alive... and who is this with you?"

"Feniri Wolf, Son of Loki, Grandfather of the blessed where and Nephilim to Gabriel the Messager," Cata replied. I bowed knowing what those titles meant.

"Mieczyslaw, 'Mischief' Stiles... nice to see you in the flesh... please don't bow. No one from my dad's side likes it including myself." 

"And here I thought Cata was just making shit up," Peter said. 

"Unlikely... but it seems the only thing for me to do here can't yet be done... I will watch though now. I have a meeting with a sharif to clear someone's name." 

And with that, a great wolf lept from the building Cata in tow.   

 

  

 

 


	12. Chapter eleven: Co-Captain

_Stiles pov._

"So...yeah... I didn't make it to the game," I said as we dove to my place.

"Yep."

"Derek are you ok?" I asked.

Derek shook his head," Nope..."

"Is this about Peter?" 

"Yep..." I nodded as we drove then asked," Are going to tell Scott?" 

"About? My uncle being the Alpha or the spell?" 

"Are mad I didn't tell you about that?"

"No, Stiles... I am not, because that is one of the most helpful things you can have... I worry though," he responded. I looked at him and he said," Peter is not in his right mind... he could go after you... and he could either bit you or kill you..."

"Let's hope he doesn't go after me then." 

"Yeah..."

"so what are you going to do now?"

"Play along then kill him..." Derek said.

"K... and how can I help?"

"keep learning, get Denton to teach you as much as you can then stay there at night..."

"Will I be able to talk to you?"

"Stiles... trust me." 

"I do..." 

We arrived at my house and I told him," I love you." and kissed him on the lips.

I felt him kiss back then pull away. 

"I love you too Stiles... Now go."

"Fine but..."

"Go..."

"Ok Fine," I sighed and got out of the carmor and waved goodbye to Derek just as my dad's car drove into the driveway.

"Where were you?"

"Umm, something came up?" 

"Sure?"

"yep."

"Okay..."

{A day latter}

I was grabbing some milk when I saw my dad at the table doing work.

"What you doing?" 

"Work."

"Anything I can help with?" 

"If you could pour me an ounce of whiskey, that would be nice."

I grabbed the whiskey and an ounce cup and brought it to the table. 

"Any leads?" I asked.

"You know I can't ducusee that with you," he answered. I might have poured a little bit more than an ounce and when my dad drunk it he said," You know Cata would be a hell lot easier to catch if we could get a picture of her."

"How do you not have one?" 

"Every time w tried to get a picture it was like two lasers because it was hard to focus at the Camera."

"Uh..."

"Yeah, and they're all connected... see the bus driver who got killed was an insurance investigator who got assigned the Hale house fire."

"Terminated upon suspicion of felony. Who else?"

"Vidoe store clerk who got his throat slashed was a convicted flone with a history of arson."

"What about the other to guys? the two from the woods?"

"Priors all over the records including..." My dad started.

"Arson," I finished then mumbled to myself," So maby they had something to do the fire?"

"Another shot?" I asked.

"No, I shouldn't."

"Come on you deserve it..." 

My dad groaned," I am going to have such a huge hangover."

"You mean such a good night's sleep?" I told him then whispered to myself," and I am going to have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell."

"Stiles... I just have so many questions."

"like what?"

"Like if Cata wanted to kill everyone involved in the fire why start with Laura? She had nothing to do with it... and why make it look like some sort of animal did it? Or frame Derek afterwards?" He started. 

"When the cougar showed up in the parking lot I checked with animal control. Did you know that wild animal sightings have gone up 70% over the last few months? It's like they have gone crazy or something. See I... I don't know."

"Or something scared them out..." 

Later I called Derek," Look, I get this is going to message but all the murders are connected to the Fire."

_Derek's pov._

I lead Jackson to the house while Peter was talking to Melissa. I had to use this time wisely too. While Peter had his own plan for Jackson I also had mine.

"So? who's going to bite me?" he asked. I shook my head and said," Not yet Jackson... See I will but not until I kill the alpha now but I need your help to kill him."

"Yeah what can I do?" 

"easy, you can set him a flame."

"I don't understand... you man use the Montove Cocktail?"

"Yes..."

"Oh... makes sense then. Then when you're the alpha you'll bite me?" I nodded then looked up to see Scott.

"Well...shit," I mumbled. Scott glared than we heard the sound of an arrow being shot into the house.

"Cover your eyes!"

Scott got hit with bullets and I told him," Scott Go."

But he couldn't so I helped him out the other direction and yelled," Run! and tell Stiles not to look for me!" 

Then lept out the front door into the bullets. 

_Stiles Pov._

I had a sudden urge to go into the preserve and I followed it finding Scott riddled with bullets. I turned to see Cata and she helped me get Scott to Denton's.

"What happened?" I asked just as Jackson came in and responded," The Argents... Derek helped us escape. I think he got caught."

"What?!?" I yelled. The lights flickered while Denton helped Cata take the bullets out.

_Third Person Pov._

Derek was chained to an electric fence in the Argent's torcher chamber when Alison and Kate came in. Kate turned on the spotlight to sho Alison the beta wolf. Derek growled at Kate and tried to free himself but couldn't he looked like a kicked puppy tied up.    

 

 


	13. Chapter Tweleve: Formality

_Stiles's pov._

I was not happy, not happy at all. My boyfriend was captured somewhere, my best friend was denying that Alison had anything to do it, and right now we were both sorta hiding with Jackson in the clinic as well as Cata, from my boyfriend's uncle. Yep, not happy.

"I need to pick up."

"I am afraid you can't do that since we aren't open."

"You have something of mine and I am here to pick it up."

"We're Closed." 

"Mountain ash? That's an old one."

"We are closed," Denton said.

I huffed and said," So Derek is missing and the Argents got...Shut up Scott this your fault...So what now?" 

"Well, you protect those you can... Stiles, that tome I gave you, how much did you learn?"

I sighed, "Two offensive spells, one defence one..." 

"Well that's hardly enough... but I have a feeling that's all your going to get for a while. Stop by here after school today... I'll teach you something called Moon magic. All Weres, Druids, Sparks, and even banshies can use it. Trust me it's helpful."

Denton looked at Cata and said," That's right Claudia had taught a few of the Beta carriers Moon magic before she left. She was quite good at it... every Druide on the west coast evined her for it."

Cata nodded as she sat down next to the dog kennels.

"You are strange..." Jackson said as he watched her. She smiled," Yes, well you grow up on the road and see how strange you get. How's the poisoning?"

"What?"

"The wolfsbane poisoning Jackson... I am surprised no one else mentioned it. I mean it's almost gone but I would still be careful with it."

"Ok...let's not talk about this now please?" I asked. Cata nodded as Scott asked," So we...Stiles?" 

I screamed out as I felt electricity going through my nerves. Cata Jumped up and helped me to a chair while saying," It looks like you learned another spell unknowingly." 

I grunted," How?" 

"A binding spell with Derek... you're feeling his pain right now and that's not always a good thing."

{Time skip}

I had barely slept all night, so Cata had given me two mugs of coffee before she made me leave for school. It turned out Feniri had told my dad about how it wasn't Cata murdering everyone because at the time of the first murder she was in Kansas, for the Second two she was at the Jungle (there were four witnesses who put her there at the times of the murders) and for the last two as well as the Janitor she was recovering from a car accident (actually it was the stab wound from Peter but she couldn't say that) Feniri even had my dad call the LAPD and a Detective Decker had said that she was down there helping a case while she recovered  when Jenifer the nurse died. So my dad agreed for her to stay at our house until she could find Derek. While at School Scott had told me and Jackson," I can't go to the formal... Jackson, I need you to take Alison."

"Why?"

"Becuase Peter is going after her."

I shook my head," I am not going."

"Yes, you are. You're taking Lidia."  

I glowered at Scott," No... I have a boyfriend remember?"

Scott countered," Who is... Stiles?" 

I winced as I felt another wave of electricity go through me.

"Fine... I'll take her... But I expect Jackson to apologize to her and at least ask her to dance..." I grumbled as I left the locker room to go find Lidia. 

"Hey, Lidia... would you go to the dance with me?" 

"Sure..." She replied. I nodded then said," Just as friends you know because..."

She smiled," Yes, Stiles I know. Why can't Derek take you anyways?" 

 "Ummm... he caught the flu..." I tried to lie. I don't think she fell for it but she left the topic alone. After school Cata joined us at the mall to shop for our outfits.

"It's a pity that Feniri hate's silk... I was going to have his Dad's wedding suits made out of it until he told me that."

"His dad?" Lidia asked. 

She smiled," Yeah, even though it's postponed because of things best left unsaid he is letting me help with the wedding plan. I am friends with his aunt and dad so it only makes things even more fun."

"Gabriel?" I asked. She smiled again," Yes..."

She then frowned as she put down a dress and told me, "Stay with Lidia... I am going to go find Alison. Peter is here." 

She left and I looked in the direction she went to see Peter talking to Alison.

_Derek's Pov._

Choosing to be silent left me in pain but Kate's voice drove me into a state of stoicness. 

"Since you're not going to talk I am going to have to kill you. Say hi to your sister for me," Kate started and as if she had a sudden idea she asked," you did tell her about me? the truth about the fire? Did you tell anyone?" 

"Cata...and she sworn to secrecy," I replied. 

Shaking her head she said," Sweetly that a lot of guilt still to keep buried. I mean it's not completely your fault. A handsome young werewolf falls in love with a pretty face. Is that ironic? is it ironic that you invertaerty heling me track down the rest of your pack again? We're just a little bit of history repeating," She stopped as she came to a realization," History repeating... it's not Jackson, is it? no no no, he's got a scratch on the back of his neck but he's not in love with Alison, not like Scott." 

I glared at her.

_Stiles Pov._

I had picked up Lidia and when we arrived at the School I had opened her door to let her out. I could tell she still wanted this to be Jackson but her I wanted it to be Derek myself.

"So Lidia? Want to dance?"

"Pass..."

"K...just so you know, you are smart."

Then I watched Couch get into that little thing, watched Jackson leaving in which Lidia went to go find him.

"I'll go with you."

W walked to the field looking for Jackson and I felt a presence.

"Lidia... maby we should see if he had gone back?"

"No. He's here. Jackson! Jackson!"

"Lida! Run!" I yelled but it was too late. She fell to the ground and Jackson was running behind me as Peter crotched over her.'

"Don't kill her! Please..." I begged. 

"I won't. Just tell me where to find Derek." 

I gulped as I nodded to Jackson and said," Okay... He has Scott's phone. GPS... I was going to search for him but I don't know... I'll do it though."

"Good."

"Jackson call 911 and stay with her. Tell them it was a cougar or something just not the truth. I mean to stay with her Jackson, "I told him. He nodded then dialled 911 as I and Peter left. I set a message to Scott and Cata then mumbled," "Teas mi bhon mhadadh-allaidh." then we drove off.

I smirked" Yeah I know. Call it a druids intuition."

We drove the rest of the wat in silence. We parked in a parking garage we Peter pulled out a computer from the trunk and dead arms of his nurse.

"Yeah, I know the passwords..." I mumbled as I typed them in. 

"Alison... Alison?" Peter asked.

"Still want him in your pack?" I smirked. Peter rolled his eyes then we heard Scott howl than a howl responded soon after. A howl I knew belonged to Derk. 

"and his own house... well underneath it..." 

"Well, you...." I began but was cut off when my shield spell broke and he bit me.

"Aawach!!" I yelped. Peter smirked," I know most Sparks don't make it this far. I wouldn't want you to make it either." 

Then he left. I fell on the ground and started to shake. The blood pooling at my side.

_Third person Pov._

Cata had just gotten off the phone with Charlie Bradbury who had the location of Stiles Phone and Jeep. She put her Toyota 2000 GT into turbo and drove to the parking garage. Once there it didn't take her long to follow the sent of fox and blood and find Stiles.

"Dame it!" I am too late..." She mumbled as she carried a bloody Stiles to her car. His bite mark not quite starting to heal. She placed him in her car and speed to the vet diling Denton and Feniri on the way. By the time she had got there, the bit wound had started to heal and Stiles was slowly waking up. She got the young teen into the clinic and as the other two were already there.

"What happened?" Denton asked as Cata layed Stiles down on the table.

"Peter... if Derek wasn't going to kill him already..." She responded.

{Meanwhile in the basement}

_Derek's pov._

"NO!!!" I yelled after replying to Scott's howl. I broke free from one cuff than the other just as Scott came down. I growled," You where sposto protect him!"

"Who?" Scott asked. I shoved him up against the wall and barked," Stiles!"

"What are you talking about?" 

"Never mind we have someone to kill."

_Stiles pov._

I woke up and gasped.

"easy there, Stiles."

"Kate... Kate, she's the one who started the fire..." I gasped out.

Cata nodded," Yes... I know, and she is teaching Alison to do the same... Now, focus Stiles, we need to get you..."

"No... we need Jackson. NOW! Derek and I had a plan and this," I motioned to the bite mark," Changes nothing." 

Just then Jackson's porch drove up and Jackson got out then came in," You okay, Stiles?"

"The plan Jackson!! The plan!" I shouted. He nodded and held up a monitov as I got up, wincing, but doing it and we left. I could feel an arrow in my chest but I knew it was in Derek's so I drove faster.

_Derek's pov._

"Scott go!" I yelled.

"Alison, I can explain," Scott tried to plead.

"Stop Lying!" Alison responded. 

"I was going to tell you everything at the formal..." He began," Everything I said, everything I did was to..."

Alison cut him off," Protect me? Yeah, I don't believe you!"

"Now shoot him already before I have to shoot myself," Kate said. Alison asked," I thought we were going to catch them..."

"We did...now we kill them," Kate answered as she shot me in the leg," See not that hard."

I noticed that Alison refused to shot Scott and Kate said," Oh, I know that look... That's a 'you're going to have to do it your self' look."

I smelt Christ Argent as he said," Kate put the gun down. I know what you did."

"I did what I was told to do!"

"No one asked you to kill innocent people. There were children in that house. Human Children. Look you are holding a gun to a sixteen-year-old boy with no proof he spilled blood. We go by the code... Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

Alison translated it to," We hunt those who hunt us."

Kate was about to shoot Scott when Christ shoot her. Then Peter in alpha form dashed out of the house knocking everyone but kate down. I tried to get up but I was taking longer to heal. Peter growled at Kat and threw her into the House and Alison when after her. Scott and I ran in soon after both in beta form. It was a hard brutal fight and we really didn't get as much as a hit but then we heard a howl followed by a yeap from a fox.

"Howwwwwwwllooeee! ohrrroooooor!" 

"Cata? but who was..." before Peter could finish his question a red blur speed by. Cata soon appeared next to me and whispered," Next time you decide to make a plan like this don't leave me out of it." 

"Fine... where's the..." I started to ask before I could finish I heard a presis engine," Nevermind."

The red blur bounded across the room and scratched a Peter faster than anything else. By the time it had gotten him outside Jackson yelled," Stiles!" 

The red blur than dashed up a tree as Jackson threw a motive at Pete who caught it, Alison shot an arrow at the motive and it light Peter up. Jackson thew another on and Peter fell. I knew he wasn't dead. So as Scott and Alison kissed I went up to Peter, but before I could kill him I saw a tail flurr down the tree and a pair of fox ears. Then I killed him.

"I am the Alpha now," Stiles scampered down from the tree batted at his ears," So... I guess." 

I smiled at kissed the kid.

"You're alive," I whispered into the kiss.

"Yep... not sure how but I am..." He Replied.

  


End file.
